


Alexandria: A New Start

by SmudgedInk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expanded version of the one shot of the same name.</p><p> </p><p>***ON HIATUS***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the expanded version of the one shot of the same name. I've chosen not to give the female lead a name so you can put yourself in her place if you want. ;) This will not follow season 5 or 6 exactly. I am taking liberty with plot lines and character details. So! I hope enjoy. This work is in progress and I'll update it as I can. Love you all and thank you for reading.

I kept myself just behind Rick and Carol as the heavy metal gate squeaked back.   
Aaron revealed a street lined with prefabricated, cookie cutter homes, and narrow side walks.   
The streets were clean. No leaves. No dirt. No broken down cars. And no stench of creeper guts littering the perfectly manicured lawns.   
Here there were women and men dressed in clean clothes staring at us as if we'd walked in on a party we were absolutely not invited to.   
There were children.  
Not many, but enough that sounds of laughter could be heard down the street.   
We hesitantly walked down the middle of the street.  
I was sticking by Carol and Daryl. My rifle around my body and my gun on my hip.   
With the things that had gone on at every "camp" we'd stopped at, I trusted no one.   
We were greeted by a sweet looking woman, perhaps in her early fifties. She reminded me of my mom, and for a moment I let myself wander back to thoughts of her.   
My mom, dad , and younger sister had all been taken from me by the time I was found by Daryl.   
I'd given up and decided that the best thing for me to do was to just keep moving.   
I sheltered where I could, and ate what I could catch.   
Every now and then I was lucky to come across a long forgotten about town, truck stop, or drug store and even came across a car or two.   
Anything that would get me somewhere safe.   
One morning I had decided to pick clean the remnants of drug store when I came across a scraggly looking man siphoning the gas from my car.   
After a quick exchange of the typical 'who are you' and 'what do you want' questions, I found myself as part of a rather large group that quickly became family.


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna, as we found out she was called, was a congress woman in her pre-apocalyptic life.   
She informed us all that this had been intended as an exclusive "green" community. Solar panels, well water, all the comforts of home.   
When the shit the fan, everyone cut bait and left.  
After having raiding the new construction area of the makeshift town, the steel walls went up and everyone was sealed off.   
Each house had its own unique take on decor.   
A certain type of trim. A new paint job.   
I'm sure the former owners had planned everything out to distinguish themselves from the Jones' next door.   
But each one was really just a cookie cutter home with a different color icing.   
Our brief but informative conversation with our new host ended with Aaron taking us to where we'd be staying.   
It was a two story, gray home with a front porch, white trim and all the comforts of home.   
Bedrooms, couches, bathrooms, and a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched weeks of dirt and grime mix with bubbles of homemade soap that had been dropped off by the Alexandria welcome wagon.   
Bathing in creeks and rivers was never quite cleansing to me.   
Along with the soap, there were razors, lotions, and essential oils.   
These all seemed foreign to me.   
Who would think to go on supply runs for soothing lavender oil and organic Shea butter moisturizer.   
Then I remembered that these people hadn't seen or done the things we'd had to do. They were here in their bubble. Waiting out the storm and praying for a normal life again. Not knowing that normal didn't exist anymore.  
I slipped in to pair of black cotton pajama pants and a grey tank top that had been dropped off in the welcome basket which was really just an old Rubbermaid tote.   
My bare feet padded down the wooden stairs as I walked in to the gathering of my chosen family who were looking much cleaner than they had in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl's sharp blue eyes followed me across the room as I took a seat on the floor next to Maggie.   
She was feeding little Judith who had managed to stay healthy and pudgy during our travels.   
"Rick for once there is safety here." Michonne continued her conversation that I'd walked in on.   
"I'm aware of that." He replied somewhat sternly. "But we can't be soft with these people."  
"What do you suggest we do?" Carol chimed in.   
"We play by the rules." Rick said lowly   
"And if they don't?" Daryl questioned.   
"Well. We'll take it over."  
After the meeting, Carol motioned for me to join her in the kitchen with Daryl.   
Carol didn't look like herself. She looked like the prim and proper lady next door. Not the woman that Daryl and I used to give our catch to so that she could strip it and clean it.   
"We need to lay low." She began "I'm not giving these people any reason to think that I wouldn't do what I have to do to make sure we're safe"  
I sensed what she was getting at.   
Carol and I had both been in relationships where we had to play the fool to keep from being hurt.   
We'd talked extensively about where we'd been and how we got to who we are now.   
"I need her with me." Daryl protested.   
Carol looked at him for a moment.   
"We're best during hunts and runs and you know that." He clarified.   
"She's right Daryl." I agreed "We can't give these people any reason not to trust us."  
It was settled.


	5. Chapter 5

Although there were more than enough homes for our group to split up, Rick made the decision to stay together at least for a little while.   
I was on Judith duty when everyone started to decide where they'd be sleeping.   
"Where are you staying tonight?" Rosita asked quietly as I tried to get Judith to sleep.   
"Not sure yet." I answered back   
"There's still a bedroom left if you wanna share with Abe and I."  
"Uh sure."  
The prospect of sleeping on a cot with the love birds in the bed wasn't exactly thrilling but there wasn't much choice left.   
After putting Judith down with Rick, I grabbed a pillow and some of the blankets that were stored in the closet when Daryl came in.   
"You ladies are gonna be in the bed. Abe and I will sleep on the floor." He announced.   
"Oh. Um. Ok."  
Daryl took the blanket and pillow from me as Rosita turned down the bed for us.   
I laid down and tried to sleep.   
Daryl was at my right on the floor, and Rosita and Abe were fast asleep.   
"Can you sleep?"  
I heard him whisper.   
"No. You?"  
"No."  
He propped himself up on his elbow and looked up at me.   
"Come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl and walked down the stairs as quietly as we could.   
We made our way out the back door and in to the small fenced in backyard.   
We'd found a patch of grass to sit for a moment surrounded by a blanket of darkness with holes punched in it lit from behind.   
"I don't trust these people." He said quietly tugging at blades of grass.   
"Neither do I." I replied.   
"You sure as hell look like it." He said gruffly as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes that had seen better days.   
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
He tugged at my tank top.   
"You came downstairs like you were all settled in and ready stay."   
I scrunched my face at him in slight confusion as he lit his cigarette with a match.   
"Well I'm certainly not going to let everyone know that I don't trust them by patrolling the place like a vigilante neighborhood watchman."  
"I don't want anything to happen to you." He seemed catch himself as if he'd just spilled a secret that he wasn't supposed to tell. "Or... Any of y'all." He corrected himself.   
My stomach dropped. I didn't want to admit that I'd developed a crush on this man. But I had.   
I tried not to read in to his comment more than necessary as he finished his cigarette.   
I glanced at his arm and noticed slightly healed burns in the shape of the cigarette he held. I didn't say anything, but I knew what they were.  
We were interrupted by a quick signal whistle from the backdoor.   
Abe stood there and looked at us as if he'd caught his daughter on a date with the bad kid from down the street.   
Daryl flicked his cigarette and walked behind me as we went back in.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Today, however, we were effectively splitting ourselves up.   
"I'd like you two to take a house together." Rick said looking at Daryl and I.  
"I know things have been..." He paused "...difficult since we lost Beth. But I think you'll do well to keep each other in line"  
Rick then left to give out the other assignments.   
Without a word, Daryl grabbed his bag and crossbow.  
"I'm going catch dinner. You coming?" Daryl glanced back at me.   
"I'm gonna keep her here with me for today if you don't mind." Carol interrupted.   
"Suit yourself."  
And with that he was out the door.   
"I'm worried about him." Carol confessed.   
"You noticed them too?" I asked referring to the new scars on his arm.   
She nodded quietly and tugged at her floral sweater.   
"I think that's why Rick wants you two to share a home. Well that and other reasons..." She trailed off.  
"What other reasons?"   
"Please. You can't figure out that that boy has feelings for you?"  
"Umm. No... I..."  
"He does. It's quite obvious to those of us around you two but obviously not to you. "  
My mind went back through all the scenarios of us together.   
Hunting, when he'd give me dibs on the first bit. Clearing houses and giving me books and trinkets he'd find. Maybe he really did feel that way.   
"I think it's best if you head out with him today after all. Maybe... Catch up." Carol suggested.


	8. Chapter

I strapped up my boots and zipped up my jacket. Summer had officially passed weeks ago and the leaves were golden and brown, and now there was a small chill in the air.   
I slipped past the gate guard with the story that Daryl was going to teach me to hunt today. Of course 'silly me' was late.   
While he was good at covering his tracks, Daryl was a creature of habit.   
I figured that Rick had asked him to visit the small abandoned cabin where we we'd stashed a few things, and probably add some things there for later as well.   
I reached the cabin soon enough, but there was no sign of Daryl.   
He'd been there though.   
There were bits and pieces that had been moved that anyone who hadn't been there before wouldn't have noticed missing.   
Behind me I heard the rustling of leaves, slow and controlled.   
I reached down slowly to grab a discarded cast iron fire poker and quickly turned to face what I thought was a walker.   
It was Daryl.   
"You're lucky I didn't shoot your ass." He said lowering his bow.   
"I'm sorry I..."  
"There a reason you're following me?" He asked loudly.   
"I just wanted to..."  
"Carol send you?" He cut me off.   
Before I could answer, we heard the gurgling sounds of small herd passing by.   
Daryl let an arrow fly and turned away from me.   
He pressed his back to mine as we took care of them.   
The last of the herd, a thin lanky boy came from around the corner of the cabin and caught me off guard.   
I backed up expecting to feel Daryl behind me, but he was bending down to remove an arrow from the skull of one of the deadies.   
I lost my footing and fell backwards losing my weapon as well.   
The walker fell down on to me and begin to make his way up me. His cold dead eyes stared at me as his teeth gnashed.


	9. Chapter 8

Daryl took a quick shot nailing him right in the head.   
I caught my breath and Daryl help me to my feet.   
"Go home."  
"Daryl, I..."  
"I've lost too many people I care about. Go. Home."  
"I've lost people too Daryl."  
He had already turned away from me and walked out toward the fields.   
"I saw the scars"   
I don't know what made me say it. Maybe I just wanted him to turn around. Maybe I just wanted to help him heal. Whatever it was, it got him to turn around.   
He walked up to me and stood inches from me.   
"I have them too." I lifted my shirt so that he could see the old scars that I'd made even before all this started.   
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in to him.   
He looked in to my eyes with his watery blue orbs and kissed me gently.   
I let a small moan pass between us before he broke our kiss.   
"I can't lose you. I won't lose you." He said softly. "Please go home."  
He walked away quietly and left me standing there.   
I turned away and headed home with new emotions swimming in my head and trying to figure out what just happened.


	10. Chapter 9

I'd chosen a rather simple house. Three bedrooms two bathrooms. Gourmet kitchen to boot. All the comforts of home. But it was just shelter to me.   
I sat on the front steps of my new digs and waited.   
Daryl should've been back by now.   
I caught a glimpse of him leaving Rick's and heading over to me.   
He stopped just short of the front steps and stood in front of me.   
"Hi." I greeted him quietly.   
"You hungry?" He asked.   
"Oh. Umm no. I've eaten." I lied.   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah."  
He walked past me and in to the house and I followed.   
He walked upstairs and dropped his bag and went to one of the guest rooms and kicked off his boots.   
Was he even going to talk to me about what happened in the woods today?   
I heard the bed creek and assumed that I had my answer.   
I turned away and slipped in to my own bed alone.   
I couldn't sleep.   
What was that this afternoon?   
I needed answers.


	11. Chapter 10

I walked across the hall to Daryl's room expecting to see him asleep but finding him wide awake and sitting at the edge of the bed.   
"Daryl...what happened in the woods today?"  
"You never answered me today."   
"What?" I asked.  
"Why'd you follow me?"  
"I just... Wait you aren't turning this on me."  
"Answer the question"  
I had a tiny angry flame burning in my belly that was beginning to roar now.   
"Because..."  
"Out with it."  
"Because I'm falling in love with you."  
My words came out of my mouth and spilled on to the floor so that I couldn't take them back.   
Embarrassed, I turned around to leave with tears in my eyes.   
My arm was caught from behind by Daryl who turned me back to face him.   
"Stay. Please. I don't wanna be alone anymore."  
I wrapped my arms around his body and kissed him deeply.   
I felt his cold fingers snake from my hips around to the small of my back.   
He picked me up and cradled me carrying me back to my bed and lying me down.   
He walked around to the other side of the bed and got in with me.   
I stared at him as my tears continued to fall. He wiped them away with his calloused fingers and pulled me close to him.   
"Rest baby. You're safe now."  
And with that I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

In the morning, I awoke to an empty bed and the cold light of day.   
I headed down to the kitchen where Daryl was making an attempt at breakfast.   
White bread and butter.   
I had to give him a little credit. He tried.   
He wrapped his arms around me and greeted me with a soft kiss.  
It felt good.   
I was with the man I was falling for, who I was now sure was falling for me. We were happy.   
Until reality interrupted in the form of Rick clearing his throat.   
Embarrassed, I stared down at the kitchen island and pulled away slightly from Daryl.   
"Shoulda told you I was here. Sorry about that."  
"It's alright" I said quietly still trying to hide myself.   
"Daryl, Deanna would like you to head out and see if you find some deer. Winter is coming up and she wants us to be filled up and stocked before the snow comes"  
"And Carol wants you to help her with some canning this morning." He said nodding toward me.   
"Canning?" I questioned.   
"I know you're just as good at the hunt as Daryl is, but we need to keep up appearances for now."   
Reluctantly I agreed to play Suzy Homemaker for the day and joined Carol next door.


	13. Chapter 12

Carol greeted me at the door as Daryl and Aaron set off to hunt.   
"Well hello there." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone.   
We walked in to her kitchen which was laid out with mason jars fruits, vegetables ringed lids and labels.   
Around the kitchen island were two other women from the town.  
Jessie, the woman who Rick had taken a liking to, and Sarah, a young brunette woman who looked like she may have been in her early 30s.   
"So glad you could join us." Sarah said smiling. "We're going to teach you and Carol how to can some of these fruits and vegetables for the upcoming winter."  
Sarah explained that while Fall had just begun, farming wouldn't be possible in the harsh winter months. So for now, we'd be taking extras of the fruits and veggies we'd been growing and preserve them.   
After an hour or two, the lesson was over. We were all "encouraged" to come as often as possible to help.   
Carol handed me a basket of preserves and instructed me to come with her.   
"Sarah," she began "if you don't mind I'd like to show her where the storage is so she can sort these."  
"Oh of course Carol!" She smiled handing the keys over.


	14. Chapter 13

I followed Carol with my wicker basket across the street to a small home. It was the only house in the neighborhood that was locked.   
There were no comforts to be found here. But there was a ton of stored goods.   
The kitchen cabinets had been stripped of their doors and contained canned goods, preserves and homemade dried pastas.   
There were garden tools, hand tool sets, and building materials. Near the wood burning fireplace there were stacks of portioned out firewood. Racks of clothes lined the halls and bedrooms. Totes with labels such as toiletries, socks, shoes, and baby needs were stacked in the corners.  
Finally Carol walked me down in to the garage area of the house.   
Another locked door. Another key.   
This room contained boxes and totes with labels like St. Mary's Hospital, County General, and Memorial Medical Center that had been covered with labels that read Med Supplies.   
"It's like they took everyone's stuff and just shoved it in here." I said quietly.   
"That's exactly what they did." She confirmed in the colder Carol voice that I recognized.   
We walked past the totes to a large black safe labeled Browning.   
Having been raised in the country, I knew exactly what it was.   
"They don't even keep the thing locked?" I asked as Carol pulled open the gun safe.   
"Nope." She replied.   
She took out a small caliber handgun and placed it in to the waistband of my jeans and covered it with my t-shirt.   
"Daryl is getting some ammo from the cabin this afternoon. Keep this with you and keep it hidden. Understand?"  
"Yeah. I got it."  
We headed back out to the kitchen and stocked the pantries making sure everything was as it should be.   
"Ready?" She said again returning to sticky sweet Carol.   
"Well of course." I said turning on my Southern charm.


	15. Chapter 14

Walking back from my lessons for the day, I watched Daryl sitting on the front porch cleaning his bow.   
"How was your day dear?" He said with sarcasm dripping from his chin.   
I chuckled.  
"Productive. You catch anything?"  
"Some squirrel, and a doe. Not much else"  
We walked in to the house and made our way to the kitchen.   
I took the gun from pants and placed it on to the counter.   
"I see you had a talk with Carol today."  
"Yeah." I said with a smile.   
He took the gun and loaded it with the bullets from his jacket. He then placed it under the pipes of the sink where it was going to stay until it was necessary to use.  
After dinner, night had fallen and Daryl and I made our way upstairs.


	16. Chapter 15

His hands cupped my face gently planting a deep kiss on my lips.   
He tasted sweet and felt like home.   
My arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around my waist.   
His fingers pulled at the bottom of my shirt lifting it over my head and casting it off to the floor.   
I was vulnerable and exposed, but with him I felt safe.   
His kisses moved now to the soft nook where my neck and shoulder met while I urged his shirt off as well.  
My fingers ran over his back leaving invisible trails along his scars and tattoos.   
He lifted my face to meet his once again.   
"I want you." He said quietly.    
  I gave him silent permission to have me as I kissed him.   
His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my pajama pants sliding them down to the floor with my panties.   
I moved to the bed and kneeled down while he worked off his jeans and underwear as well.   
He was perfect.   
"Lie back...please." He asked.  
I laid down and watched him touch himself for a moment or two before crawling into the bed with me.   
He started kissing a trail between my breasts and down to my stomach.   
"I'm sorry." I said quietly apologizing for the scarring I had inflicted on myself so many years ago.   
"Shhh" was his only reply as he kissed me there too.   
He flicked his baby blue eyes toward me as he finally made his way to my pussy.  
His arms hooked underneath my thighs while his fingers rested on my hips.   
His tongue flicked along my clit making my spine bow.   
"God damn. You taste so good"  
I let my eyes close while he hungrily lapped at me sending electric shocks of pleasure throughout my body. My mind still held on to those last bits of nervousness in the form of me biting my bottom lip so as not to moan so loudly.   
His fingers moved from my hips to being inside me literally urging me to cum for him.   
I was finally pushed over the edge and enjoyed the waves of my orgasm as they crashed over me.   
He lifted up and stayed between my thighs teasing my entrance with his dripping prick.   
"This time, I wanna hear you..." He said roughly as he pushed himself into me.   
We fit together perfectly.   
It had been so long since anyone other than myself had touched me this way. I missed it.   
His panting breaths were in time with the rhythm of his hips.   
I couldn't help but let a soft moan pass over my lips as he hit every perfect spot within me.   
"Louder." He begged.  
His speed picked up and I could no longer hold back the sounds I wanted to make.   
"Oh my god Daryl."  
"That's it baby."  
He angled our bodies so that he went as deep as he could, burying himself inside me.   
My fingers began to grip the sheets and blankets below us just as I was about to release again.   
"C'mon baby. Cum all over my cock" He commanded knowing how close I was.   
"Mmm. Fuck Daryl."  
I did as I was told and a few short moments later, Daryl spilled himself within me.   
In the afterglow, we'd forgotten that the world had turned to shit. We were in love and none of that mattered.   
We laid there for enjoying it all, before he rolled to my side and pulled me close.   
"I love you."  
"I love you to Daryl."


	17. Chapter 16

I woke the next morning as the sun began to shine on my face.   
I'd expected to feel an empty space next to me.   
But he was there.   
I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest as his arm draped over me.  
"Morning Beautiful." He groaned as he kissed the top of my head.   
"Morning." I replied with a smile.   
We dressed for the day and headed downstairs and I pulled a few eggs from our ration basket.  
Little Bit, one of the resident hens, was more than happy to let us have some.   
After scrambling some eggs and setting them out for us, Daryl began to tell me his plans for the day.   
"Recruit?" I questioned.   
"Yeah." He replied not exactly sure of himself.   
The idea of having more residents here seemed good in theory, but...  
"I think they're still under the impression that people are still able to be trusted." He continued   
"Please be careful." I begged as I walked over to him. "I don't wanna lose..."  
"Hush" he cut me off. "No matter what happens you're my priority now. I love you. Have for awhile now. This is about us now. Not just me."  
Like a dutiful 1950s housewife, I saw Daryl off.   
He stopped at our front door and pulled me into him.   
"I love you." He said quietly.   
"I love you too"   
He kissed me deeply and headed out as I prepared for my role.


	18. Chapter 17

I sat next to Carol and finished up the last of a couple quilts we'd been working on.   
We used what we could of clothing that had become too ripped or threadbare and the innards of stuffed animals that had been tossed by the wayside for batting.   
"So what did you do before all this?" Diana asked   
Diana was a sweet woman who looked to be in her late 50s.   
"Oh. Umm I was an accountant." I replied with a smile.   
One of the few things I told them that wasn't a half truth.   
"You?" I asked of her.   
"Grandmother." She said quietly. "My son and his wife had left my granddaughter with me before things took a turn for the worst. We were supposed to have met in Fairfax just outside the 495 loop."   
She paused for a moment.   
"We made it as far as Annandale... And then we were cut off by military who directed us back here. Fortunately, we were found by some of the members here about two or three weeks later and we've ridden it out ever since."  
I was shocked.   
They had no idea what absolute hell was just beyond that wall.   
"I'm... I'm so sorry."  
Before she was able to respond, the air was cut with a sharp shrill scream from outside.


	19. Chapter 18

We rushed outside to find Lorna, one of the younger girls standing at the edge of the chicken coop as blood and feathers swirled at her feet.   
Sarah, her mother, scooped the crying child in her arms as others came to see what was going on.   
There was blood and feathers, but no chicken. However a quick glance to the left revealed a coyote eating what was left of Little Bit the hen.   
Rick came up from behind everyone.   
"Get the kids inside." He called out.   
Carol and I stayed back for just a moment.   
"The fence has to be breached somewhere." He said lowly. "Michonne and I will take care of this, you and Carol head back in and keep everyone calm"  
We headed back to the house and I caught a quick glimpse of Michonne readying her sword.   
Carol and I kept everyone's minds off of what was going on.  
Both of us anxiously wanting to be out there with them.  
Michonne came in and explained to the group that the coyote may have slipped past the gates and that he'd been "taken care of".   
Other than one of our hens, he hadn't gotten anything else.   
Sarah was still consoling Lorna when Carol and I decided to head to her place.


	20. Chapter 19

We arrived at Carol's where Rick and Michonne followed soon after.   
"How the hell did that thing get in?" I asked of Rick.   
"We're thinking that it got past the gate when Aaron and Daryl left this morning. I'm sure Deanna will wanna talk to us about it later." He replied.   
"These people have know idea what's on the other side of those walls and wouldn't know how to defend themselves if one of those walkers got in here." Carol said slightly fuming.   
"We need to teach them." Michonne spoke up.   
"Now I agree." Rick began "but we've got to play our cards right. If Deanna sees us as the threat we're back out there again. We need to let her know that it's safer with all of us together."  
There was a soft knock at the door. We knew it wasn't one of own simply because of that.   
Deanna was at the door just as Rick had predicted.   
"I think we need to discuss the..." She paused. "Incident."


	21. Chapter 20

"Incident?" I said with air quotes as Daryl sat on our couch. "Is she kidding? After that chicken it could've been anyone of those kids and Little Miss Congressional Barbie wants to act as if it was something that could be brushed under the rug. How many freakin' 'incidents' have they had without telling anyone?"   
"Baby... C'mere. Calm down." He said quietly.   
He held his arms out to me and pulled me down to him on the couch.  
I was frustrated.   
His embrace was comforting and just what I needed. I cuddled him at his side and rested my head on his shoulder.   
I raised my head just enough so that our lips were softly touching when we heard a knock at our door.   
"Stay here." Daryl said swiftly kissing me.   
I stood behind him, ignoring his request and saw Rick and Michonne standing behind Deanna.   
"Good evening." She said sweetly. "So sorry to disturb you both, but we're going to have a short meeting in a few moments of you'll join us please."  
"Meeting?" Daryl questioned. "What's there to discuss?"  
I took my place at Daryl's side wrapping my arm around his as Rick gave him a 'knock it off' look.   
"Well," she continued "we need to discuss the process of preparedness for the group."  
"I see." He replied. "Alright. We'll be there."


	22. Chapter 21

We had gathered in the front room of Deanna's considerably larger home, and took our seats.   
Michonne and Rick flanked her on either side of her seat.   
It reminded me almost of watching a mob boss in a movie telling his hit men who they're next target was.   
But for whatever reason, I trusted her.   
Daryl "patrolled" the room as I sat next Glenn and Maggie.   
"I understand that we were all disturbed by the incident this afternoon." She began. "The important thing is that no one was hurt. However after having discussed the situation with Rick and Michonne, it's become abundantly clear that we are not prepared for what is outside of these walls. We need to train. Rick's group is skilled, and if we're willing they can teach us."  
She proposed a sort of training camp.   
Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Michonne would take small groups out beyond the walls for a an hour or so a day to teach them basic gun and knife skills.   
Maggie would help plot out and plant crops we would be needing.   
There was still a good amount of time to plant, harvest, and preserve what we could before winter.   
Carol and myself, the "least experienced" of the group would be among the first to be trained.   
We were, to our own, obviously well trained but to the others we needed all the help we could get.   
Training was to begin in the morning, and we needed rest.


	23. Chapter 22

Daryl had left earlier than myself in the morning, and Carol had met with me in our kitchen before we set out for the day.   
We were both more than capable of handling a firearm, but we weren't going to pass up an opportunity to let off a little steam.   
We arrived at a small clearing met by Daryl, Rick and Michonne. There were crudely made targets made from old tin cans, bottles, and a couple of pieces of fruit that had started to turn.   
Carol and I were joined by Anna, a quiet girl of about 19 or 20, Doug, an rugged looking 60 year old and Mike, a former ex college football guy who was about my age.   
Rick began to go over the ins and outs of the guns. Where the safety was, how to line the sights, and how to release and load the magazine.   
We aimed, and squeezed the trigger on our guns but were met with a click instead of a bang.   
We weren't stupid enough to attract the slobbering ghouls to us just because we wanted to practice.   
The basics were what they needed and that's what they got.   
Michonne was teaching hand to hand instruction and we paired off.   
Mike and I paired up and he seemed much more enthusiastic about the idea than I did.   
A few holds lasted longer than they needed to and hands "accidentally" slipped where they didn't need to be.   
I handled it well, but Daryl didn't.


	24. Chapter 23

After the instruction, we headed back toward home. Daryl was a few steps ahead of me with Mike a few behind me.  
"So, uh, I think you and me should practice more..." I heard Mike say quietly behind me.  
I rolled my eyes ignoring the horny little hipster.  
I felt him grab my hand and pull me back to him.  
"C'mon sweetheart..."  
Before I could respond or even pull my hand away, Daryl had pushed himself in between us backing him up against a tree.  
"Listen fuckboy, keep your hands off of her or the next time a coyote comes in through that fence, your dick will be dessert."  
"Daryl!" Rick shouted.  
Daryl said nothing and walked along leaving a stunned Mike, angry Rick and smirking Carol behind.  
"Listen um." Mike began softly to Rick "I didn't know her and Daryl were um together..."  
"Just keep walkin' kid" he replied


	25. Chapter 24

I walked up the steps and in the door of our house with Daryl behind me.  
I heard the door slam behind me.  
"What the hell?" I questioned him  
"I hated seeing him touch you."  
"You need to calm down. We can't give them reasons to turn us out there alone and not trust us."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just..."  
"What is it?" I said softly walking up to him stroking his arm.  
"I waited so long to tell you that I love you. And I waited because everyone I've felt that strongly about is dead. I can't lose you, and I'll do anything to keep you safe. Even if it means sacrificing myself."  
I wrapped myself in his arms and kissed him deeply. This man had my heart. Completely.  
His teeth bit my bottom lip and I felt my body temperature rise.  
I stripped him of his leather jacket and he walked me back toward the stairs.  
I sat down on the third to last step as he took off his shirt and walked toward me.  
I made quick work of my own shirt and bra, then began to tug at his jeans.  
I felt the heat coming from him as pulled his prick in to my hand.  
I wrapped my mouth around him as he gripped the bannister.  
"Mmm." He moaned as I took his length to the back of my throat.  
I pumped my fist up and down his thickness as warmth began in my core.  
"I want you so bad" he growled.  
I began to work down my jeans and panties while he stroked himself.  
I saw a smirk form across his lips as he instructed me to turn around.  
His powerful arm gripped me around the waist as he lifted and rested my leg on the bannister.  
I sighed as his cock slid slowly inside of me.  
"You feel so good."  
His pace was hard and fast.  
I loved it.  
I had a grip on the step in front of me as he fucked me.  
"Mmm. Harder Daryl." I begged.  
He picked up his pace and worked his hips hitting every sweet spot in me.  
"Play with your pretty pussy for me baby."  
While his hand gripped the back of my neck, my fingers found their way to my clit.  
I ran circles around it bringing me closer to my orgasm while his dick expertly pounded me.  
"I'm gonna cum Daryl."  
"Fuck yeah baby come on"  
I came with hot and heavy sighs as he came soon after me.  
He pulled out and guided me around to face him.  
His eyes locked on mine and he kissed me deeply and sweetly.


	26. Chapter 26

The next few days were filled with training instruction from Glenn, Michonne, Daryl and Rick. 

Miraculously, Carol and I caught on quite well, much to the giggles of Daryl and Michonne. 

Maggie and Deanna began to plot out where crops more could be grown. 

Today the sky was cold and grey. Brown crunchy leaves were being dragged across the asphalt by gusts of wind. 

Winter was just around the corner. 

This morning, Carol and I were sorting out the last of the ration baskets. 

Our ears picked up the faint popping of shots fired in the distance. 

"Aaron needs to go out further if he's going to practice like that." Carol said sounding frustrated. 

I smirked as I tucked a pack of cigarettes for Daryl in our ration box. 

Then they got louder. 

"Carol..." I paused. "I don't think that's Aaron."

"Armory." She commanded. "Now."

We made our way to the garage and grabbed what we could. 

Knives strapped to our hips and guns to our backs, we stood at the front door windows and waited. 

We watched as Samantha, Lynn, and Matt were beaten and stabbed by unknown assailants before we made our way to the back door. 

"You take the left, I'll take the right. We'll meet back up at Rick's." Carol instructed. 

I slowly walked around the side of the house when I felt thick fingers grab me from behind and cover my mouth. 

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing." The gruff voice behind me said. 

I felt the sharp stick of a blade in the small of my back. 

"Now play nice and do as your told."

He walked me around to the front of the house where group of our people, three women and one man, had been linked together by their arms. My weapons were stripped of me and placed in a large duffel bag carried by a handsome looking guy of about 25 who held the lead of the "leash". 

I caught a quick glimpse of Carol ducking back behind a bush making a get back hand signal to Daryl and Rick who'd been coming up along side the house next door.

A scrawny young man chained me next to Melissa, a sweet woman who'd been instructing the kids as best she could. 

"It's clear boss." He said to our captor. "Gates are locked and we're ready to roll."

"I've got a better idea." He thought to himself. "How many you figure are still left?"

"Uhh. 'Bout 15 or 20 not including these pretty little things."

"Why don't we just stay for the night. I've been wantin' a bed" 

We were walked toward the main house, and as we were shuffled we saw the bodies of our fellow men and women in the streets. 

Those that had started to turn were being taken care of by the residents who were left. 

Fifteen or twenty left?

That means they taken out over half of us. 

I knew Daryl, Rick and Carol were ok, but as for the rest....

As we stopped at the house, he made his presence known. 

"Ladies and gentlemen." He bellowed loudly. "There's a new sheriff in town so to speak. You can stay and serve or leave and become like your friends in the street. Choice is yours. So come out and make your choice. We'll be waiting."

We were led up the steps and single file in to the home and unshackled. 

"Now," our new leader spoke as he dropped my chains "what to do with you..."


	27. Chapter 27

Sweat dropped down Daryl's brow as he crouched down and made his way around to the steps of the front porch. 

The henchman took aim at him, and quickly lowered his pistol as he heard the click of Rick's gun to his side. 

"I wouldn't." He said gruffly. "You're gonna let us in nice and quiet like. You have something we want and we have what you want."

"And if I don't." He replied. 

Daryl, not caring how much noise he made at this point, hurried up the porch steps and dug the tip of his hunting knife in to the man's throat. 

"Then I will end you and every other mother fucker in there."

"Calm down brother." Rick said softly

"They've got--"

"I know. I know."

Daryl backed away as Rick directed the captor by the back of the neck. 

The door opened to reveal a trashed hallway, that smelled of smoke, blood, and stale moonshine. 

They walked in to what once the living room. 

It had now been turned in to some sick sort of throne room. 

In the leather chair nearest the fireplace, sat a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. 

He had bright green eyes, and a heavy brow and spoke with gravely tone.

Smoke from his cigarette now billowed from his lips and swirled and around his head as he greeted Rick and Daryl. 

"Gentlemen!" He began. "Welcome. Have a seat."

"Ain't no sittin'. Ain't no bullshit talkin'." Daryl's southern drawl was becoming exceedingly apparent with his anger now. 

"Whoa there Sport." The man said sarcastically. "Now apparently I have something that you want, otherwise Jasper here wouldn't be standing before me with a pistol to the side of his head". 

He stood from his spot, and took aim at the henchman with shiny, pearl handled Colt.

The sound of the shot rang in Daryl's ears as the man between he and Rick fell to the ground. 

"Now." He said staring at Rick and Daryl. "Have a seat."


	28. Chapter 28

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Rick. 

"I suppose I should introduce myself." The man continued as the man once known as Jasper, was dragged off by another man. 

"I'm David." He said taking his spot back on his "throne". "I'm not gonna bother asking your names, because well frankly I don't give damn"

"We want our people." Rick said calmly.

David laughed to himself. 

He whistled as if summoning a dog home. 

\--------------

I walked forward with the chain around my neck jingling softly. Carol and Michonne followed behind with their chains as well. 

"Down." David barked

The three of us sat on the floor next to David's chair. 

Daryl's eyes met mine. 

He was filled with anger. 

"Now." David continued. "I believe these were what you were looking for." 

"Let 'em go" Rick said calmly. 

David bellowed and laughed. 

"Now what in the hell makes you think I'd give up my spoils of war to you pieces of shit."

David noticed Daryl staring at me. 

"You like that one don't ya?" David asked. "Pretty little thing." He stood and walked toward Rick and Daryl. 

"Bet she purrs like a kitten for you at night..."

Daryl stood meeting his gaze. 

Before he could say a word, David's gun rested under Daryl's chin. 

"Sit the fuck down, or I will take out each one of these fine individuals and make you watch, them all turn in to the roamin' geeks out there. And then... Well I'll just let them take over from there"

Daryl reluctantly sat down. 

"There seems to have been a misunderstanding here. And you seem to be the ones paying for your little congress lady's mistakes."

"How do you know about her?" Rick questioned

"She kicked me outta this place long before you all got here." He lit another cigarette. 

"So," he continued. "I figured I'd come back and pay her a visit with some of my new friends. Didn't know I would find such wonderful toys when I got back."

David grabbed my chain. 

"I'll tell ya what. It's gettin' late and I need a bath. So why don't you two take these here pets and get some shut eye upstairs. We'll discuss terms in the morning." 

He stood, jerking my chain and me over to Daryl. 

"And don't worry, my men will be outside the room if you feel the need to try and make a break for it."


	29. Chapter 29

We were led upstairs to a bedroom where the door had been taken off the hinges. 

True to his word, David had an armed guard on each side of the door. 

I sat, leash still around my neck, in the furthest corner of the room. 

Daryl followed behind me and cradled me in his arms. 

For the first time in a long time, I wept. 

He didn't speak a word. 

He held me close as my tears fell soaking his already wet shirt. 

My hope of this place being a safe, happy community melted away. This was hell. Pure and simple. 

Daryl kissed the top of my head and the tears finally stopped and turned to anger. 

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"We're gonna baby doll."

A look of concern and nausea washed over him. 

"Did he..." He asked

"No..." 

His rough hands and fingers stroked my chain. 

He stood and walked to Rick who was checking on Carol and Michonne. 

"Rick." He said in a whisper. "Whatever he wants we gotta do. I can't lose her"

\-----------------------------------------------  
I barely slept, and I doubt Daryl did at all. 

We were "awakened" by one of our guards ordering us downstairs. 

We were greeted by the smell of... 

Breakfast?

David was seated at the head of a long wooden table while a woman around Carol's age brought him plate after plate of food. 

Eggs. Bacon. Toast. Even pancakes. 

"Well look who's up!" He bellowed. 

"Where did all this come from?" Rick asked stunned. 

"Well the eggs are from your little pantry. The bacon and bread... Well that was... Trade."

"Trade?" 

David chuckled. 

"You think y'all are the only ones who holed up in places like this. By God you are one conceited son of a bitch ain't ya. Have a seat."

Daryl and Rick reluctantly took seats at the table. 

Pets, were not allowed at the table, and as such we were told stand. 

"Now let's discuss the terms of our agreement." David continued. 

"The hell you mean agreement?" Daryl grumbled

"Well, Slick, you have what I need and you need what I have."

"They ain't property."

"Now I have to disagree with you there. See, these are my bargaining chips. You give me half of your supplies and half of all future supplies and you get your toys back."

"No deal." Rick said quickly. 

"Alright then. I keep them and the place, and you two ride off in to the sunset."

"Fuck you." Daryl swore. 

David laughed and headed over to the three of us, his fork in hand. 

Grabbing my chain he quickly made me stand and face Rick and Daryl. 

The sharp tines were now pointed toward my right eye. 

"I'm gettin' tired of your smart mouth. Now you got about thirty seconds to decide what deal you wanna take or pretty princess here loses one of her peepers"

Daryl and Rick stood. 

"1.."

"Daryl..." I begged

"2.."

"Please..."

"2 and a half"

"Alright!" He screamed. "Deal"


End file.
